


Piercings

by ArwingYoshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hand Jobs, Handers Secret Satinalia 2015, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwingYoshi/pseuds/ArwingYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift for Saterema for the Handers Secret Santa 2015.<br/>Prompt: “Anders gets (a) new piercing(s) and Hawke appreciates them”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

“What do you think?”

Hawke eyed the small golden ring on the side of Anders’ nostril. “Beautiful,” He replied, reaching up to stroke Anders’ cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“It’s not the only one I got,” Anders said slyly.

“Show me,”

Anders lifted his shirt, displaying another small golden hoop, through his nipple.

Hawke smiled widely. “I love it,” He put his hands on Anders’ waist. “Let me appreciate them properly.” His hands slid up Anders’ sides, coaxing his simple white shirt off. He ran his hands through the thin blonde chest hair, until his fingers teased the pierced nipple. Anders moaned softly in response.

The mage put his hands on his lover’s waist and pulled him towards the bed, sitting down on it with the other man standing over him. “Show me how much you love them,” Anders purred.

“With pleasure,” Hawke knelt down, leaning in to kiss the mage’ chest, near the piercing. His hands deftly untied Anders’ pant laces and pulled out his cock. He kissed the mage’s chest again while his hand began to work his lover’s cock, eliciting a soft groan from his lover’s lips.

“Ever thought about getting a ring through this?” Hawke gently teased the mage’s foreskin.

Anders moaned softly before replying, “I used to think about it, back at the Circle. Little act of rebellion and all that.”

Hawke chuckled. “I think it would be very sexy if you did,” He whispered. “I would play with it with my fingers and tongue all day.” He licked the pierced nipple gently as he began to slowly stroke the mage’s cock, getting another groan out of Anders as the flesh hardened with each stroke.

“How would that be, ah, any different than what you’re doing now?” Anders bucked into the hand working him, biting his lip.

“Just shut up and enjoy this,” Hawke teased. His tongue flicked out to play with the gold ring though his lover’s nipple, increasing the pace of his hand as his thumb played with the wet head.

“I could have my tongue done next,” Anders purred. “Make kissing more exciting.”

“Mmm,” Hawke moaned in agreement, giving the mage’s nipple one last kiss before leaning down to take his cock in his mouth. Anders gasped sharply as the warm mouth suddenly surrounded the hard flesh. The healer thrust into Hawke’s mouth, until he came hard. Hawke swallowed everything, before pulling back with a sexy smirk.

“You can get as many rings and studs through you as you like,” Hawke whispered. “I’ll love each and every one of them.”

“I might just have to, if this is your idea of appreciation,”

END


End file.
